


Co-worker crush

by The_ultimate_ginger



Series: Loving a genius [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ultimate_ginger/pseuds/The_ultimate_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work with L and you have a crush on him. (Cuz who wouldn't!)<br/>You just hate how he ignores you.</p><p>This can be read on its own.<br/>One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-worker crush

You watched his eyes dart across the screen, every once in a while he would brush a lock of hair away from his pale face. He seemed to be in his own world. Entirely focused on the pixels displayed in front of him. Did he ever blink!?

He was quiet.  
He was ALWAYS quiet.

He was like one of those kids who was trained to only speak when spoken too. -- most of the time it was quite awkward.

The room was quiet as death, save the sound of the second hand, his lean fingers tapping away on the keyboard, the metal of his spoon tapping on his tea cup, and his occasional "hmms" from the back of his throat. 

You wandered how long you had been staring at him. You didn't think you were blinking either. The room was so dark and you had been staring so long you started seeing the world in strange neon colors. You shook your head. You should be working.  
Ten minutes passed (you know. You were counting. And it took bloody forever.) so it should be safe to look up again. He still sitting there in the exact same pose. Feet on the chair seat, knees under his chin, thumb in his mouth. You sighed. Then you coughed.  
Nothing.  
You coughed louder.  
Nada.  
You wondered if you could pull off a fake sneeze but decided against it. You scooted your chair closer to your computer and continued working.  
5 minutes passed and you only had stared at the screen. It was not a good day to work. You turned to look back at L only to discover him looking back at you. Your eyes locked...  
"Are you one of those people you buries all their emotions inside?" You decided to break the silence. He raised an eyebrow at you.  
"No. No I don't think so?" He answered.  
"Do you not like me or something then?" He wheeled his chair away from his computer and towards you.  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Because," you started, "because an hour ago you were talking with everyone, including me, about the case. Everyone was in one big conversation and when they left you just went quiet. And I've seen you talk one on one with other people but whenever it's just you and me ... You're completely silent. Why?"  
He opened his mouth but then closed it. His eyebrows knit together and he looked down, drawing patterns on the desk with his finger.  
"I find it uncomfortable to talk to you." He said quite frankly.  
"Why!?" He shrugged. His cheeks became a slightly darker color. You lowered your head so you could see his face, look into his eyes, but he turned his head away. He wouldn't look at you.  
"Why?" You asked a quieter this time. He looked you in the eyes.  
"I suppose . . . I suppose it's because I have quite a little crush on you, miss y/n."  
You didn't know what to say. What would you say? 'Oh my gosh that's so weird! I have a crush on you too!' Instead you just looked back at him, looked into his dark black eyes and could see yourself in them. Your eyes huge, you body frozen.  
L, on the other hand, decided to act. He didn't know what to say and he was certain the two of you would remain frozen forever if he didn't do SOMETHING. 

You eyes went impossibly wider as he tilted you chip up with his index finger and brushed his lips against yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you enjoyed reading this and didn't think it was a waste of time, leave a kudos? It only takes like one tap.
> 
> Maybe even leave a comment; negative or positive :)


End file.
